


Sway Sway Baby!

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Licking, Scenting, Scott I should like a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott picks up an adorable habit that gets on Stiles' nerves. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway Sway Baby!

"Will you cut that out!" Stiles told his best friend.

"Derek! Control your pup! He's biting me!"

Derek rolled his eyes."Stiles, I told you before, he's not biting you, he's nibbling. It's like how dogs groom each other."

"We'll tell him to stop! I'm not a dog! Scott, don't make me get the rolled up news paper!" He grumbled.

Derek rolled his eyes."No, you're not a dog, but you're his friend and he thinks he's taking care of you. Stiles, Just leave him be."

Scott paused for a second then went back to nibbling Stiles' arm. Even licking it once or twice.

"That's disgusting." Stiles groaned, sliding to the other side of the lounge to get away from the over sized dog.

Scott laid his head on the back of the lounge and gave Stiles 'the look', the depressing look of betrayal, as if saying 'I was only doing something nice, you didn't have to be so mean.'

Stiles picked up his phone to avoid the look he was receiving from his best friend. Scott let out a small whimper and nudged closer to Stiles. Stiles looked up from his phone to Scott. Scott was staring at him still.

Scott sighed.

"Don't look at me like that." Stiles grunted.

Scott just stared at him blankly. Stiles rolled his eyes and looked back down to his phone.

Derek watched from the armchair. He has never seen any of the pups act so... Puppy-like. Oh how amusing it was.

Derek held back a chuckle when Scott scooted closer to stiles. Stiles shook his head but ignored him.

Scott kept moving closer and closer till he was right back at Stiles' side. Stiles sighed and looked up.

"Yes? Is there something you want?" He asked.

Scott answered my nibbling back at Stiles' bare shoulder.

"Are you serious?!" Stiles yelled.

Derek couldn't hold back his laugh this time.


End file.
